Spots are never the same
is a story made by Halifu Story It's a beautiful day in the Pride Lands, The Lion Guard chases Janja and his pack out of the lands... Kion: Yeah, Janja run away and never return! Kion follow them to the Outlands but he stumbled along a slope and fell in a torny bush. Lion Guard: Kion! Ono: Kion, It's okay? Kion: Yeah Ono, I'm a little, stuck in this torny bush. Ono: We gonna help you, but we need to find another way. Ono flies away join the guard and they go together to looking for another way. -Woaaaaw! A lion bush. Ha ha ha! Kion looks up and he sees a female hyena at the top of the slope Kion: Stay away Hyena! You don't know me! Jasiri(ironic): Of course I don't know you Kion, leader of The Lion Guard. Ha ha ha! Kion: So you know me? Jasiri: Just by reputation, but I never thought I would see the leader and the fiercest member of The Lion Guard, stuck in a bush. Ha ha ha! Kion(annoys) : Oh you saw him?! Well you'll never see him again. Jasiri(ironic): Oh! I hope, because you're in my turf. And just one little thing, I still see you. Because you stuck in a bush! Ha ha ha! Kion(annoys): Yeah I noticed that too. Kion was strulling Jasiri: Let me help you. Jasiri comes down the slope, stops near the bush and begins to remove the brambles. Kion: Hey! What are you doing?! Jasiri(sarcastic): DO YOU UNDERSTAND MEEEEEEEEE! I SAID I HELP YOUUUUU! Kion: You know, I'm not fool Jasiri(ironic): Says the lion stuck in a bush. Ha ha ha! Kion: He he he. Jasiri finnishes to removing the brambles. And Kion came out of the bush. Kion: Thanks if I can say it. Jasiri: And me, what can I say except YOU'RE WELCOME. Kion: So where do I have to go for come back on the Pride Lands? Jasiri: Take this way and you come back to you're to your dear Pride Lands. Jasiri pointed at the way and Kion went. Kion: Thanks. Jasiri: You're limping. Kion: It's okay, I can handle that. Jasiri: Listen, I can't let you like that. I'm too kind! Ha ha ha! I'm gonna accompany you. Kion: Thanks. Uh... What's your name. Jasiri(ironic): My name is Jasiri. But you can still call me hyena! Ha ha ha! Kion: Nice to meet you... hyena. Jasiri rolling her eyes. Kion: No I'm kidding, Jasiri. Jasiri: Ha ha ha! Not bad.... For a lion bush! Ha ha ha! Kion: He he he. Later on the way, Kion saw a lezard eating ants. Kion: See, that's calling the circle of life. Jasiri: Wait, you think, I don't know what is the circle of life?! Kion: Well, you're a hyena Jasiri(angry): Shut up! stupid lion bush, I know Janja and his pack not believe in the circle of life but most hyenas respect it. Kion: Oh yeah. Jasiri: Yeah of course, Kion you know... Song *Maji na Mvua Jasiri: Ha ha ha ! Yeah you got it! Ha ha ha! -Yeaaaaaaaaah! But now WE got you! Jasiri: Janja! Janja: Hi Jasiri! Did you know that you're in my turf ? Yeaaah, That's what I thought ... NO. Jasiri: Sorry Janja, we take another way. Come on Kion Jasiri turned around, Kion following her . But the hyenas from Janja's blocked their way. Janja: Oh, if you think that I let you go after you came in my turf! You, dream! Plus the leader of The Lion Guard is limping. He's weak! Come on boys! Jasiri(focus): Stay behind me Kion! Janja and his pack are approaching them, Jasiri is preparing to fight. Kion: I have a better idea, Jasiri. Stay behind me. Jasiri(focus): Is it a joke? Because she's not good. Kion: Trust me. Jasiri: Fine. I can't believe that I trust a limping lion bush... Jasiri goes behind Kion Kion: Janja, you know that I don't need to fight for defeat you. Janja: Oh no... ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR! At this moment in the Pride Lands The Lion Guard: Kion?! Fuli(focus): He has problems, come on! When things become hard! The Lion Guard: Here comes The Lion Guard! Janja and his pack are carried away by the power of Kion's roar. Jasiri: Woaw! You know, maybe we're not the same. Kion: My roar doesn't count, we all are the same. Jasiri smile at Kion and Kion smile at Jasiri, they do together a dreamy expression. Jasiri: No, really it was amazing! Janja and his pack flew like flies. Ha ha ha! Kion: Yeah! Ha ha ha! The Lion Guard arrived The Lion Guard: Kion! Fuli: Uh what? Kion. So you're ok? Kion: Oh yeah, Guys I present you Jasiri, Jasiri I present you Fuli, Beshte and Ono. Jasiri is a good hyena, she's respect the circle of life. Fuli: Oh, nice to meet you. Beshte: All of Kion's friends are my friends. Ono: Yeah same for me. Later Jasiri and The Lion Guard go out of the Outlands and arrive on the Pride Lands, Kion stops and looks at Jasiri Kion: So, I guess it's the time to say goodbye. Jasiri(ironic): Aww! Don't cryyy! You'll make me cry too! Kion: He he he. Bye Jasiri hope that I'll see you again. Jasiri: Execpt that I'll see you first. Maybe in another torny bush! Ha ha ha! Jasiri turned around Jasiri: Bye lion bush! Ha ha ha! She goes Kion: He he he. Hey guys wait for me! The End Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Episodes Category:Halifu